The present invention relates to a joint for industrial fabrics where each part of the fabric is formed with projecting loops formed by bending backwards the warp threads of the fabric, the return portions of these threads being reinserted in the weave for a given distance, the loops in one part of the joint being inserted between the loops in the opposite part for fixing in this position.
Examples of specifications which describe joints of the kind mentioned above are SE 7510836-5, SE 330825 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,863. The loops are normally fixed in their juxtaposed positions by a thread being inserted through all the loops and thus transverse the longitudinal direction of the fabric. A problem in joints of this kind is that all the warp threads in the fabric cannot be used to form loops when the collected width of the threads exceeds about 90% of the width of the fabric. The explanation for this is that it is not possible to obtain a sufficiently wide space between the loops for permitting the insertion of loops from the opposing fabric edge between these loops. This problem has been solved in different ways, inter alia by having only alternate threads forming loops, while intermediate threads have been cut off or returned into the weave without forming free loops. There has also been the procedure of forming loops at different distances from the end edge so that two or three rows of loops are formed, for example, where each row of loops is connected by a locking filament, e.g. according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,863.